tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Liese
Liese (リーゼ, Rīze) is a character who appears in ''Fate/Revive''. She is a Homunculus created by the Einzbern family to serve as a maid and guard. Profile Background Liese is a Homunculus who was created by the Einzberns a few years ago, after which, per instruction, she would be paired with Sella, another Homunculus. In fact, Liese was made to look and resemble that of a previous maid named Leysritt, whom Sella was once partnered with. The reason why was because Jubstacheit von Einzbern still saw use in the magecraft Sella possesses and decided to create Liese to keep Sella from losing herself from the depression over the deaths of Illyasviel von Einzbern and Leysritt. Appearance Liese is a female Homunculus with short white hair and a pair of red eyes. She looks very similar to that of Leysritt, another Einzbern Homunculus whom Sella was once paired with. It is eventually revealed in Fate/Revive that Liese's resemblance of Leysritt was done so on purpose and not a coincidence, the reason being that Liese would be able keep Sella (who was depressed over the loss of Illya and Leysritt) occupied and prevent her from going insane as Jubstacheit still found Sella useful due to her magecraft abilities. As she serves the Einzbern, Liese wears the traditional maid uniform used by the homunculi that work in the Einzbern castle. For casual clothing, Liese wears a tank top with a pink color for base, white color for secondary and a black color for small detail. She also sports a blue denim shorts for her waist. Personality Liese appears to show herself as someone with a thin ego and saying what it is that is on her mind without consideration, something that gets her into conflict with Sella, whom she was made to partner up with. However, it later turns out that side of her is entirely almost a facade, as Liese has composed her true feelings and desires out of Sella's safety, seeing as her masters, the Einzberns, have become a pale shadow of the worst kind in comparison to who they once used to be. Upon being captured by the Einzbern maids and taken prisoner, Raymond Ezard notices the wall Liese puts up in front of others and strikes up a conversation with her in an attempt to break it, he succeeds in doing so when he points out that Sella's safety and companionship means more to her than loyalty towards the Einzbern's. After this, Liese begins to show her true self more and more, whilst continuing to keep her facade in front of Jubstacheit and Fidelia. Even though she admits that she enjoys teasing Sella whenever possible, Liese also cherishes the time she shares with her, calling her the best person she could truly be friends with in her life. She also begins to grow feelings for Raymond, albeit in her own way, though she's also developed a fetish of wanting to get electrocuted by his magecraft, much to Raymond's complete bewilderment. Role She, Sella and numerous other homunculi travel to Fuyuki where they stay at the Einzbern residence in the outskirts of the city. She and Sella are tasked by Fidelia kidnap Raymond Ezard, with Liese knocking Raymond unconcious. After returning to Einzbern residence and placed Raymond in the underground cellar, Liese is ordered to keep an eye on the captured Master along with Sella. During this time after he regains conciousness, Raymond tries to make conversation with both homunculi maids, eventually getting both of them to talk to him. When they sense that a battle is taking place in the residence courtesy of Raymond's Servant and allies, Liese decides to break Raymond out after he made her realize that Sella is more important to her than the loyalty of the Einzberns themslves, much to Sella's surprise. Raymond thanks her and promises he'll return the favor for letting him out, before he leaves Liese convinces Raymond to electrocute her and Sella a little to make it seem like he broke out of the cell personally. On the final day of the war, both Liese and Sella decide to finally turn against Jubstacheit and Fidelia by stopping the latter from killing Raymond. Though they both receive huge injuries, Liese finally thrusts her halberd through Fidelia's head, instantly killing her. Both Liese and Sella escape Miyama and witness the Grail's destruction from afar along with Luviagelita Edelfelt and Caren Hortensia. Abilities Among the Homunculus created by the Einzbern family, there are two groups of them that either specialize in magecraft or physical combat, the latter of which Liese is a part of. Liese is a combat specialist who is exceptionally skilled in the use of halberds. The halberd Liese wields is the same one that Leysritt herself wielded and it is made out of rhenium, a steel that is rarer and tougher than tungsten steel. It was forged as an "attacking defensive" item with an emphasis on toughness instead of sharpness that allows for it to sustain heavy damage in order to defeat the opponent. It seems like it was designed after the antiques that decorate castles, but it makes use of the latest Einzbern technology and various thaumaturgical characteristics. It is an easy to handle weapon due to its wide variety of applications, such as thrusting, slashing, and striking. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Homunculus Category:ClarentBloodArthur